1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of shaping a scoring surface on a wheel blank.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,184 teaches a method of scoring a glass piece with a wheel having an arcuate scoring surface. The prior art e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 738,901; 1,945,510; 2,975,567; and 3,581,439 teaches various techniques for shaping wheel peripheries. Although the shaping techniques are acceptable, they do not provide sufficient control to provide a scoring surface of a predetermined radius on a wheel blank. It would be advantageous therefore to provide a method of shaping a wheel blank that does not have the drawback of the prior art.